


Secrets

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hanahaki Disease, Honestly just meshed these two together and went with it, M/M, not sure how it went but eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: A secret about a line, and a secret about a disease = a mess.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi Week day 5: Soulmates & Hanahaki Disease

When a permanent line appears on either of your palms as soon as you meet your soulmate, it could be horizontal, vertical, or diagonal. If a line is on your right palm, then your soulmate would have one on the left, and when feelings are realized and reciprocated, you feel a sting on your palms as an indication that it's them.

Oikawa's had a line on his right palm at the age of seven, and he's always wondered who his soulmate was. He had a lot of friends, so he didn't know which one it was. It never crossed his mind to ask them, so he never really knew who. It's been eleven years that he's had the line on his palm, and he's dated a handful of girls but never had his palm stung. With every date and kiss that he's been on and given, there was no sensation.

He stopped dating as soon as it dawned on him that dating girls didn't work. He eventually realized that he had hidden feelings for his best friend. He never thought of asking about Iwaizumi's line since he's seen enough of his best friend's palms spiking his sets for years now. There was never a line on both Iwaizumi's palms.

Oikawa had always been sad about that.

* * *

"Hey, Hey, Mattsun."

"What is it, Oikawa?" Matsukawa turned his head as he wore his shirt. They had just finished practice and was getting ready to head home. The middle blocker saw how panicked Oikawa looked and was trying to hide it from everyone else. "I need to show you something. Can you come with me outside the gym after this?"

"Wouldn't Iwaizumi be mad? You'll keep him waiting," Matsukawa rose his brow as he wore his jacket. Oikawa waved his hand, "don't worry, it won't take long," Matsukawa sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure what Oikawa would show him, but if it was something that only the both of them had to talk about, it had to be somewhat serious.

After closing up the locker room, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki waited at the school gates while Oikawa dragged Matsukawa at the back of the gym, making sure they were hidden. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Matsukawa sighed, but then regretted sighing because of what Oikawa showed him.

A red rose petal.

"Oikawa, why do you have a petal on your palm?" Matsukawa questioned slowly, but for Oikawa to reply in the form of a cough. Oikawa covered his mouth, but only for another petal to appear on his palms. "I thought I was just coughing because of the cold weather, but," the setter looked down at the petals, unable to say anything more.

"You've met your soulmate, and yet you have Hanahaki. Oikawa, how the fuck—" Matsukawa chuckled dryly, cutting himself off while he put a hand on his forehead. "Does Iwaizumi know about this?" Oikawa shook his head, "I don't know how to tell him, especially because I have this because of my feelings for him." The other male frowned, "it got that bad, huh?"

Oikawa nodded. He'd been concealing his feelings for a while now, and the fact that Iwaizumi was yet to meet his soulmate tugged at his heart. It only meant that Iwaizumi wasn't for him, and Oikawa had to suffer by being in pain like this. "It's even a rose," Oikawa added; roses were the worst kinds of flowers, it hurt more, and it had the fastest rate of suffocation because of its thorns. Iwaizumi had to be born in June.

"What do you plan on doing, then?" Matsukawa asked. He didn't know what to say or do, but he figured Oikawa just needed a person to tell his troubles. This was one he wasn't open to Iwaizumi with. "I just needed to tell someone. I've been having this for a week now. I don't know how I'll be able to cover for it for the next few weeks until I think of something to do."

Matsukawa sighed again, "Hanamaki and I will cover for you every time you get a coughing fit. Try to think of something, alright?" Oikawa nodded and looked at him with relief, "thanks, Mattsun."

"I recommend confessing, though, who knows, maybe Iwaizumi's line will appear or something."

The next few days weren't that bad, Oikawa was able to hide the petals, and his throat didn't hurt as he expected them to. His chest didn't feel as heavy as the symptoms said it should, which reassured him that he could still play volleyball and act like everything was okay. The thought of confessing hadn't passed his thoughts since he was still feeling fine.

The next week, Oikawa felt the tingling sensation in his throat and chest; the pain had started to poke at his chest. Sometimes he had difficulty breathing and this was when Matsukawa and Hanamaki began to cover for him subtly. He would reason that he wasn't feeling well, and the coach would let him rest before heading back to the game.

Another week came by, and the pain and discomfort doubled. He wasn't supposed to be feeling this intense kind of pain yet, but since the thorns had been doing its job, it hurt like hell. Oikawa made up more reasons to go to the bathroom to cough out the petals, and Matsukawa would sometimes accompany him and use an excuse like he had to pee at the same time Oikawa did too.

Iwaizumi wasn't stupid.

He noticed everything that was off with Oikawa, and whenever he tried to open a topic about it, it would get brushed off, or the conversation would go elsewhere. He's been with him for all these years; of course, he'd know if there was something wrong with Oikawa. But with all the hiding and reasons, it made Iwaizumi double think about his decision of asking again and again.

On Iwaizumi's part, he felt hurt that Oikawa was hiding something from him. But he guessed it was fair since he'd been hiding something from him too.

After a long afternoon of practice, the boys were cleaning out the gym before going to the locker room. Oikawa miraculously had no coughing fits that afternoon, so there was no reason for them to hide anything from the team and Iwaizumi. Both of them were in charge of putting the net and the poles back in the storage room, and while they were setting them in place, Oikawa could feel a cough at the back of his throat.

Oikawa panicked since they were at the deep part of the storage room, and if he made a run for it, he'd start to have a coughing fit at the reach of the door. He froze in place, not knowing what to do, and Iwaizumi noticed. "Oikawa? What's up with you? You okay?" He asked but was replied by loud coughing and gasping for air.

"Tooru!" Iwaizumi panicked, yelling out his first name. It only made Oikawa's coughing worse, and he began to cough up petals. Iwaizumi saw them, and his panic doubled, "hey, oh shit, okay. What-what do I do? Do I bring you to the hospital now? Or have you gone? Oh my god, what do I do?" It was the first time that Iwaizumi was this disheveled.

Oikawa only put a hand up, and Iwaizumi stopped and waited for the setter to calm down from his coughing fit, the floor covered in petals. "Oikawa—" he was cut off by Oikawa looking at him in the eyes, "I know you're gonna ask, so, yes, I have Hanahaki."

"No shit," Iwaizumi cursed, putting a hand in his hair, looking more panicked than before. "Who is it?" Oikawa blinked, then chuckled dryly, "it's um, awkward because, well, it's you?" He answered sheepishly. Iwaizumi dropped his hand to his side, with a surprised look in his eyes, and stared at Oikawa. "Me?"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on confessing, and well, this happened, so it's out now," Oikawa laughed nervously, now looking at the floor, but Iwaizumi's next question made him look at the ace again. "Why weren't you planning on telling me?"

Oikawa crossed his arms, "well, you were gonna reject me anyway. You don't have your line yet either so that only meant that I wasn't on the list of being Iwaizumi Hajime's potential soulmate. I thought maybe I'd just get surgery if ever it got too bad."

Iwaizumi stared at him and then groaned in frustration, "it's about that stupid line." Oikawa furrowed his brows in confusion, "wait, why are you mad?"

Iwaizumi only replied by showing his left palm, a faint line was on it, "I've been covering it up for years with concealer or anything my mom owned in her make-up kit." Oikawa only blinked, "you've been hiding it from me this whole time? Why?"

Oikawa saw the embarrassed look on Iwaizumi's face as he spoke, "I was scared at first, and then you started dating other people so I just chose not to tell you, thought that maybe you'd find your soulmate from the people you've dated," Iwaizumi told him as he looked at anywhere else but Oikawa.

"I didn't think I was on the list of Oikawa Tooru's potential soulmate."

"Potentia—" Oikawa cut himself off because there was a tingling feeling in both his chest and his right palm. His palm started stinging, and he could see that Iwaizumi was feeling the same thing. "We're so stupid," Oikawa sighed at the realization.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry for not telling you about the line," Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head with his other hand. "I'm sorry for not telling you I had Hanahaki," Oikawa replied. "Don't get me started on that. I was so worried about you. You suddenly kept making up reasons, and Matsukawa and Hanamaki did all these things. You guys didn't think I wouldn't notice?"

Oikawa chuckled, he knew full well Iwaizumi would catch on at some point, "we hoped you wouldn't, but I guess my soulmate was much smarter than we thought he was." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "damn right, are you okay now? How's your throat? Should we go to the hospital to get your checked before heading home?"

Iwaizumi's caring side never failed to both amuse and make Oikawa feel loved, "yeah, I think we should." Iwaizumi nodded, "one more thing, we should make sure that we shouldn't keep secrets from each other again. You could have literally died."

"Yeah, no more secrets." 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly took the soulmate and hanahaki disease and went with it and poof here this was born.


End file.
